<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting over an Injury by Orca478</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300052">Getting over an Injury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478'>Orca478</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Before Ralph Breaks the Internet, F/F, Injury, Sonic does have an important role, car crash, recovering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the rivalry of Vanellope and Taffyta gets so heated, the latter causes the former to crash, however, this crash is harder than the others, due to her code still being weak, Vanellope is really hurt from the crash.</p><p>As the racers of Sugar rush divide on what to do with Taffyta, a rage and sorrow filled Ralph, and a heartbroken Candlehad, must try to restore Vanellope back to her racing loving herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Candlehead/Vanellope von Schweetz, Rancis Fluggerbutter/Taffyta Muttonfudge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rivalry turns deadly.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My wreck it Ralph story is here, though this one is shorter than the others, I always shipped VanillaCandle, this and LemonLime from Inside Out are my weird Disney shippings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been 4 years since Turbo was defeated.</p>
<p>Things were going,well good and bad for Vanellope.</p>
<p>On the good side.</p>
<p>Ralph and her were closer than ever, they went around the arcade at night, and he watched her race in the random roster race all nights.</p>
<p>She has in fact being in every race for 4 years, escote for the very rare times she decides not to race and give her place to someone, so that she can have all night with Ralph.</p>
<p>She has also made great friends with Felix and Caulhon. </p>
<p>And she had met some on the game characters that she had always wanted to meet, specially her idol, Sonic The Hedgehog, she adored him, his speed was so great.</p>
<p>It was with the other racers that things got complicated.</p>
<p>She became great friends with Snowanna, Swizzle, and Minty. </p>
<p>She got along fine with Aboradizle, and the recolors.</p>
<p>And there was Candlehead.</p>
<p>She got so close to the Candle racer, and their friendship blossomed into an unexpected romance.</p>
<p> And she loved it, when Ralph went to hang out with the other villains, she took Candlehead to everyplace she could think for as their dates.</p>
<p>But her romance brought an issue, Taffyta.</p>
<p>She and Vanellope had become such big rivals, and that rivalry destroyed Taffyta’s and Candlehead’s friendship, as Candlehead wasn’t gonna stand with the person that constantly yelled at her girlfriend.</p>
<p>So the racers got divided, Vanellope, Candlehead, Snowana, Swizle, Minty, and the recolors vs Taffyta, her boyfriend Rancis, and the other racers that sided with them, Gloyd and Cumbrelina hated her specially. Poor Aboradizle was the only one neutral.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Vanellope’s side had something that gave them the upper hand, Ralph and her other video game friends, they supported them all the time. </p>
<p>Vanellope might have earned some enemies, but she has great friends, a great best friend and a great girlfriend.</p>
<p>It was all she could ever ask.</p>
<p>To bad that she was going to have to fight for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good luck kid.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Stink brain.”</p>
<p>“Wow Wow, Hello President.”</p>
<p>“Ah, Taffyta, why come and ruin this, I just wanted to greet my best friend.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, wel, I don’t care for the idiot, nor you, just want to say, good luck on loosing.”</p>
<p>“Remind me who has lost the last 7 days.”</p>
<p>“Oh, this time I ain’t loosing.”</p>
<p>“We will see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Taffyta left, Candlehead aproched her.</p>
<p>“Love.”</p>
<p>“Hey there Candle.”</p>
<p>“Just wanted to wish you luck.”</p>
<p>“Ah thanks babe, I wish you luck as well.”</p>
<p>“And be careful babe, please, Taffyta might try something .”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, she won’t do anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taffyta was in first place, but not for much.</p>
<p>“Bye bye Taffy.”</p>
<p>Taffyta snapped at that.</p>
<p>“NO, YOU ARE NOT WINNING THIS.”</p>
<p>She rammed Vanellope into the wall.</p>
<p>“Hey, come on Taffyta.”</p>
<p> But Taffyta ignored her.</p>
<p>“Hey seriously, stop, you might cause a crash.”</p>
<p>“ Bye bye, Vanellope !”</p>
<p>With that, Vanellope was sent flying, rolling in the sky.</p>
<p>Ralph screamed from the stands. “KID!”</p>
<p>A horrified Candlehead just watched as her lover came closer to the floor.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>The impact was in slow motion, Vanellope started rolling through in the track, she did like 8 rolls, her car getting more damaged at each one.</p>
<p>When she came to a stop, Everyone notice something was wrong, she didn’t respan, it’s wasn’t as she died, she got the full experience of the crash, and couldn’t respan to heal imediatly.</p>
<p>She was unconious, not moving in her car seat.</p>
<p>For the first time in years, the red flag was placed on the race, everyone stopped.</p>
<p>Candlehead imediatly left her car to get to her lover’s side.</p>
<p>“No, Vanny, no, please wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!”</p>
<p>Ralph came as fast as he could.</p>
<p>“Kid, nooo, this can’t happen, come on wake up Vanellope.”</p>
<p>“WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP!” Both yelled.</p>
<p>But she didn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Broken Spirit.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanellope wakes up, and she is not the same.</p>
<p>Candlehead is pissed and offcially ends her friendship with Taffyta.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on kid, wake up.”</p>
<p>“Poor Van, how could this happen ?”</p>
<p>“My hammer is not working, sorry Ralph.”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna kill Taffyta.”</p>
<p>“Nop, that honor is mine Swizzle.”</p>
<p>“You two stop fighting, I’m killing her.”</p>
<p>“Come on babe, please, I need you.”</p>
<p>Vanellope woke up to the voices.</p>
<p>“She’s awake !”</p>
<p>“ VANNY!”</p>
<p>Cadlehead grabed her girlfriend and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.</p>
<p>“Vanny, you had no idea how worried I was, how worried we were.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Candle.”</p>
<p>Candlehead allowed Ralph to hug her next.</p>
<p>“Kid, thank god you are fine, I swear I am going to put the one that did this into the ground.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, stink brain.”</p>
<p>But Vanellope wasn’t making jokes, she always laughed when she had a crash, then again, this crash was particularly harsh.</p>
<p>“Doctor, is she fine ?”</p>
<p>“I see no damage,but there is still the question on why she didn’t respan, that is very weird, although I have a theory.”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“Her code is still recovering from her attack by Turbo, maybe that caused the lack of respan.”</p>
<p>“So what now ?”</p>
<p>“It’s best for her to not race for a while, we need to make sure her code is fine, and we can’t risk another crash.”</p>
<p>Vanellope just nodded.</p>
<p>“You ok Kid ?”</p>
<p>“Yeah Ralph.”</p>
<p>Sour Bill entered. </p>
<p>“President, we do need to know who races today.”</p>
<p>“Use the same as yesterday but replace me with Sticky, she hasn’t raced in a while.”</p>
<p>“Replace me too, I am staying with my girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“Candle, you know that if I am not there, you need take charge.”</p>
<p>“You are going to give command to someone else.”</p>
<p>Vanellope sighted.</p>
<p>“Fine, Snowanna, your in charge, go speak with the racers, and tell Sticky and Cristusella they are in.”</p>
<p>“Fine, But with one condition, Taffyta doesn’t race.”</p>
<p>“Done, don’t care.”</p>
<p>“Well Ralph, we need to return before the arcade returns.”</p>
<p>“You’re right Felix, bye kid.”</p>
<p>“Bye stinky brain.”</p>
<p>“Vanny, I am going with Snowana for a minute, I’ll be back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean I am not racing !”</p>
<p>“Vanellope can’t race, Candlehead wants to stay with her, so I was placed in charge, and you are not racing.”</p>
<p>“Come on Snowana, that isn’t fair.” Rancis tried.</p>
<p>“It is, stop defending your girlfriend Rancis, she caused a crash, and it wasn’t like she got an item, those are fine, but ramming, we have always been against that, we had a rule and she broke it, and Vanellope was in a coma for a while, her code was just healing, and she ruined the process, so as third in command, she is not racing.”</p>
<p>Rancis growled but Swizzle stopped him from speaking.</p>
<p>“Touch her, and your dead Flugenbutter.”</p>
<p>Rancis knows Swizzle is stronger, he can’t do anything.</p>
<p>Taffyta looked at Candlehead, she hadn’t spoke.</p>
<p>“Candlehead please, you are second in command, I didn’t mean for the crash to be as harsh, I..”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“Shut up Taffyta, you didn’t mean for the crash to be as harsh ?, you rammed her, we all know what a ram can cause, that is why there is a rule, if a player does it, fine, you are not in control, but there was no players, do you want to know how horrified I was seeing my girlfriend roll threw the air, crashing on the ground, not respaning, she didn’t wake up for hours, I was destroyed, I thought I lost her, because of you.”</p>
<p>“Candlehead...”</p>
<p>“I still valued our friendship, I was there for you wherever you needed me, even when we weren’t as close due to you and Vanellope fighting, I was still willing to help you if you truly needed, but this, this is the last straw, you are truly selfish, I put up for it enough, seeing my love one in a coma made me snap, our friendship is over, you should be glad I decided to stay with my girlfriend, if I truly took command, you wouldn’t race for mothns.”</p>
<p>Candlehead left the stunned racers, except for the 3 that came with her from the hospital, those 3 were proud of her, the ditz of sugar rush was gone, now stood their leader’s lover, and she was ready to defend her no matter what.</p>
<p>Taffyta couldn’t believe it, first racing and then a Candlehead, how much will one action take from her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lost Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Candlehead and Ralph try to bring the old Vanellope, but they are having a hard time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“AHHHH.”</p>
<p>Vanellope woke up screaming.</p>
<p>She looked at the time, 2:00 AM. </p>
<p>Great.</p>
<p> Now video game characters don’t need to sleep, but sometimes they like staying at home and rest, that includes sleep.</p>
<p>Since the doctor ordered her to rest, she thought it would be a good idea. Ralph had the ba anon meeting anyway so he was busy.</p>
<p>She needs to be quiet, she doesn’t want to wake...</p>
<p>“Vanny !”</p>
<p>Up Candlehead.</p>
<p>Her girlfriend didn’t want to leave her alone. She had a room here anyway, since she has no need for the rooms Turbo had to admire himself, Snowana, Swizzle, Minty, and of course, Ralph, had all rooms here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing here ?”</p>
<p>“Call it the girlfriend instinct, also, I heard you scream.”</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>“You ok ?”</p>
<p>“I am fine, just had a....”</p>
<p>“Nightmare.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that.”</p>
<p>“Want to talk about it ?”</p>
<p>“Hell no, I don’t want to remember the crash, and the dream had Taffyta’s ugly face, so no.”</p>
<p>“Hehe, you did gave me an idea of what it was, don’t sorry though, we don’t have to talk about it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks babe.”</p>
<p>“Want me to stay with you.”</p>
<p>“Yes please !”, she hated sounding weak in front of her, but she really wants her close.</p>
<p>Candlehead curled in her side, “Go to sleep Vanny.”</p>
<p>As Vanellope fell asleep, Candlehead set an alarm, and put headphones so only she can hear it.</p>
<p>She needs help to bring her girlfriend back, and the right person for that is Ralph.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, 1 hour before the arcade opened, she went to wait outside Pac Man.</p>
<p>That’s where Vanellope told her Ralph met with the other villains.</p>
<p>Snowana was making a great leader, so Vanellope and her were comfortable with her leading the Radom roaster race.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, they can’t ban Taffyta from racing unit Vanellope can. As much as Candlehead hates it, she is one of the most popular racers. In fact, she has to return to the races soon for the same reason, they are banning Taffyta for two more days, and she will stay away from the races for 4 more days, she has to Ben back for the weekend.</p>
<p>Vanellope is expected  to return to the races in 8 days. They actually won’t have her race for her place, she needs to be added immediately, she is the most popular racer, and many come to the game for her. She can’t wait for Taffyta to hear that. </p>
<p>The villains started coming out.</p>
<p>Ralph saw her when he came out of the train.</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to you later Bowser, I might need to attend something before the arcade opens.”</p>
<p>As Ralph came out, the surge protector stoped him.</p>
<p>“Come on!”</p>
<p>After Ralph was left alone, she aproched him.</p>
<p>“Good morning Ralph.”</p>
<p>“Good morning Candlehead.”</p>
<p>“Listen, I need your help, after the arcade closes, go to Sugar Rush.”</p>
<p>“Of course, But is Vanellope ok ?”</p>
<p>“She is...fine, has constant nightmares and her spirit is....broken, I need your help to bring her back.”</p>
<p>“You don’t even have to ask, I’ll help you as long as it takes.”</p>
<p>“Actually, we need her back in the races in 8 days.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that makes things a bit harder, but no matter, I can think of things to do while the day passes by, you just help her, ok ?”</p>
<p>“Great, thanks Ralph.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Vanny, let’s go out for a bit.”</p>
<p>“Why do you wanna go out so bad.”</p>
<p>“We never had fun the 3 of us, so I want for this to be special.”</p>
<p>“3?”</p>
<p>Ralph came in, he had some bags, as he would spend the nights in Sugar Rush.</p>
<p>“Hello, you all ready ?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Great, I’ll put this on my room and we can get going.”</p>
<p>“You called Ralph Candle ?”</p>
<p>“Of course, he is your best friend, and he wants to help you as bad as I want. And I do want to get to know him better, he did save our game.”</p>
<p>“I....thank you.”</p>
<p>“I love you dummy, and I still need to make up for all of those years.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to.”</p>
<p>“I want to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So they went to many places that Ralph usually takes her. Súper Mario Bros, Street Fighter, Need for Speed, but non of them were working, she was still shut down, like the crash took out her happiness and excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do we do Ralph ?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm, I have an idea, but I need to speak with Felix first.”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“We can have her talk to her hero.”</p>
<p>“That’s you.”</p>
<p>“Ah welll. I mean her celebrity hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, she was so happy when she met him, and Sonic is a very nice guy, if he learns about what happened, he will help her. Felix speaks with Sonic constantly, so I can get him to tell him the situation, and when he is available to help.”</p>
<p>“That’s great, thanks Ralph !”</p>
<p>“Anyway, I do have to return to work, bye Candlehead.”</p>
<p>“Bye Ralph.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Candlehead returned to the castle. Snowana stopped her.</p>
<p>“Candles wait.”</p>
<p>“Hello Snowy, What is it.”</p>
<p>“When we were deciding what to do with Taffyta, we forgot about the citizens.”</p>
<p>Oh, they did forgot.</p>
<p>“Do they want her back ?”</p>
<p>“The contrary, they didn’t like her breaking the ram rule, they want a trial, and for the looks like, Sour Bill suggests she gets one.”</p>
<p>“ But Vanellope needs to be present to make the trial official, she is the president.”</p>
<p>“Actually since she is the victim, she isn’t requiere to make it official, she can go as a witness, the second in command must go however, and that’s you.”</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>She can make Taffyta pay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They time for Taffyta’s trial has come</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story might not be updated tomorrow due to some personal business.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Candlehead was getting ready for the trial. </p>
<p>She was second in command, she had to fill in for Vanellope.</p>
<p>She talked to Ralph about it, he agreed to watch Vanellope for the night.</p>
<p>He did have some good news.</p>
<p>“We have a meeting with Sonic in two days.”</p>
<p>“Yes, thanks Ralph.”</p>
<p>Thank god Vanellpe didn’t have to testify, some of the racers saw it clearly, and there was cámaras.</p>
<p>“Bye babe, I’ll be back soon.”</p>
<p>“Bye babe, sorry you have to deal with this, this is my job.”</p>
<p>“And you are the victim this time, so no way in hell am I allowing you to go, now enjoy your time with Ralph.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taffyta was pacing on her room.</p>
<p>Rancis was watching his girlfriend, he was really worried for her.</p>
<p>Don’t get him wrong, what happened to Vanellope was down right horrifying.</p>
<p>As sad as he made him watch his girl be sad and angry, she broke the ram rule. The ban made sense.</p>
<p>But he still thinks this trail thing might be to far.</p>
<p>And Candlehead was confirmed to be the judge, as Vanellope couldn’t since she was the victim.</p>
<p>Candlehead proved she would do anything for her girlfriend, she broke her friendship with Taffyta for her. A 15 year friendship ended in an instant, just to protect the one she loves.</p>
<p>Taffyta was never like this with him.</p>
<p>Sure they had affection, but it was never this, close.</p>
<p>They liked each other, Vanellope and Candlehead loved each other.</p>
<p>Sadly, he doesn’t think Taffyta knows the difference.</p>
<p>“What am I gonna do Rancis, who called the trial anyway ?, and what were they thinking of letting Candlehead judge.</p>
<p>“She is second in command, since Vanellope is the victim, she can’t be the judge, and I understand that she is still recovering, if it wasn’t Candlehead, them the role would have gone to the third in command, that’s Snowanna, who also hates you.”</p>
<p>“Dam it !”</p>
<p>“”Taffy calm down.”</p>
<p>“Calm down, I’m screwed Rancis, my popularity with the players is the only thing that saves me.”</p>
<p>Rancis, she only calls him by his name. Both Vanellope and Candlehead, and Swizzle and Minty, called themselves babe or honey, proving that they took their relationship more serious than them.</p>
<p>“What do I do ?”</p>
<p>“Accept the guilt, plead guilty, it’s the only way.”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“Taffy, you rammed Vanellope, causing her to have the worst crash I have ever seen. There is not denying what you did.”</p>
<p>“Rancis I...”</p>
<p>“There is no arguing Taffyta, I saw it, Candlehead saw it, Snowanna saw it, the people in 5he stands saw it, including the wrecker.”</p>
<p>“If I plead guilty then I will be punished more.”</p>
<p>“You’re getting punished anyway, there is no escaping this Taffyta, face it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Candlehead sat on the jury seat.</p>
<p>She was glad to see Taffyta on the accuser seat, karma is a bitch.</p>
<p>“We are here on this day. To find trail if the accused, Taffyta Muttonfudge, is guilty for intentionally ramming President Vanellope.”</p>
<p>“She did it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Swizzle.”</p>
<p>“As the president was the victim, I will take her place as second in command.”</p>
<p>“You’re her girlfriend, you’re biased.”</p>
<p>“And nobody cares for your opinion Crumbelina.”</p>
<p>Many people laughed, Crumbelina was a hated racer, both inside the game, and too the players.</p>
<p>So the proceedings began, Snowanna testified as the racer that saw the thing happen, while some civilians testified as they saw it on the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taffyta Muttonfudge, What do you find your self ?”</p>
<p>The two glared at each other, their friendship was truly gone, they were now enemies.</p>
<p>“Not guilty.”</p>
<p>She was Rancis slap his head.</p>
<p>“Then you leave me no choice. Taffyta Muttonfudge, by the power given to me by the President,  I found you guilty of ramming a racer, to the point of serious injury. Your sentence, you can’t race until the president herself is back on the track, and you will stay 5 feet away from her at all times, the exception for that is if a player is controlling any of you.”</p>
<p>“WHAT ?,you can’t do this, I... you need me, I’m popular with the gamers.”</p>
<p>“Snowana And  Rancis are handeling that right now, as they tied for third place as most popular character, having them both is helping, and having the recolors race is actually attracting some players that want new characters. And you and I share second place as the most popular character, and I am returning in 3 days, so that will hold up until Vanellope can return.”</p>
<p>“But you don’t know if she will be ready on the 7 day mark.”</p>
<p>“That’s why Ralph and I are working without break, we do have some help, but that’s non of your buissness.”</p>
<p>“Candlehead, please, I know you said that we were over. But we were friends for 15 years, you can’t forget that.”</p>
<p>“You should have thought about that before sending my girlfriend rolling I’m the air, right before my eyes.”</p>
<p>She slammed the gravel.</p>
<p>“Pray that we can succeed for the 7 day mark, so that you can race as well. Snowana, you’re still in charge for 3 days of the radom roaster race, make sure she doesn’t sneak in.”</p>
<p>“Of course Candles, now go back to your girl, I’ll take care of the rest.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Snowy.”</p>
<p>With that, she went back to the castle.</p>
<p>They had to get ready for the meeting with Sonic. She hopes the hedgehog can truly help them.</p>
<p>She doesn’t know what to do if this fails.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Realizing the Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rancis has enough when Taffyta continues to deny guilt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not updating yesterday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taffyta was pacing around.</p>
<p>“So, we need to get a plan to get me to race before Vanellope returns.”</p>
<p>“Maybe play Candlehead’s fear. The main reason this punishment could happen is beacuse she is willing to return soon. If she decides to stay with her girlfriend for more time, they have to allow you back.” Crumbelina said.</p>
<p>“Crumbs, Candlehead is not the same ditz, she won’t fall for that.” Rancis said.</p>
<p>He looked angry for some reason, and not because the result of the trial.</p>
<p>“So we can’t do that.”</p>
<p>“What if we make a lesser racer crash, a recolor maybe.” Gloyd said.</p>
<p>“Are you crazy, that is what got into this mess, it’s that attitude that mad Jubi leave.”</p>
<p>After hearing their attitude, Jubeleena left their group completely. She said that she wasn’t gonna stand with them while they mocked someone’s injury.</p>
<p>That also made Adorabizzle leave her neutrality and join Candlehead.</p>
<p>She accepted the two as one was neutral and the other apologized sincerely.</p>
<p>So now their group is only 4.</p>
<p>Two lunatics, one obsessive winner and Rancis.</p>
<p>But Rancis didn’t want to be here either.</p>
<p>He saw the footage of the crash again and it was more horrific that what he remembered.</p>
<p>A red flag came out, he should have noticed that something was wrong.</p>
<p>But he was a love stuck fool.</p>
<p>Well his days of following blindly were coming to an end.</p>
<p>He loved Taffyta.</p>
<p>But she only uses him as a trophy, as something to show.</p>
<p>Rancis wants real love, like Vanellope and Candlhead or Swizzzle and Minty.</p>
<p>He won’t find that here.</p>
<p>“You know what ?, and Jubi is right, you guys are assholes.”</p>
<p>“What, Rancis love...”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me love Taffyta. I know that for you I am just another trophy. Being the girlfriend of the hottest boy in Sugar Rush right. I bet you wanted to use me to make Vanellope jealous, of course that is before she proudly declared herself a lesbian, and got with Candlehead.”</p>
<p>Rancis admired Vanellope that day, how she told everyone with no shame.</p>
<p>He, Taffyta and Candlehead were still a trio on that time, though the latter was getting closer to the president. It was when she blushed at the declaration when he supected why.</p>
<p>Two months later and Vanellope confessed to Candlehead, which the cup cake girl happily accepted. He had no idea  Candles was lesbian as well until she and Vanellope got together, what a great friend he was.</p>
<p>He never liked Candles romantically, but he valued her friendship a lot.</p>
<p>It’s time he gets that back,</p>
<p>It’s time he truly meets Vanellope, not the Taffyta version, but the real one.</p>
<p>It’s time for Rancis to apologize and really start living his own life.</p>
<p>“I’m leaving, good residence you three.”</p>
<p>“To scared Fluggenbutter ?” </p>
<p>“To brave to apologize Orangebor, that’s what.” </p>
<p>“Apologize for what Rancis ?”</p>
<p>“For following you three, for making fun of Vanellope’s crash when it was so serious. Say sorry to Candlehead for loosing her friendship. To say sorry to Vanelloemfor never getting to really know her. Jubeleena realized it, Adorabizzle realized it, and I realized it to.”</p>
<p>“Rancis.”</p>
<p>“Did you make Vanellope crash ?”</p>
<p>“Yes but I didn’t mean for it to be so harsh.”</p>
<p>“And are you sorry ?”</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>“Yes that tells me everything.”</p>
<p>Rancis made his way out.</p>
<p>“Rancis please ...”</p>
<p>“We’re done Taffyta, I don’t want to be with someone that only cares for herself.”</p>
<p>He went away and never turned back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you want to apologize ?”</p>
<p>“Yes Candles, I did a mistake. I allowed my love for Taffyta to guide my life, I want to amend for that, I broke up with her. I want to rebuild our friendship Candles. And I want to start over with your group, the one that enjoys racing more than winning. Please, I am so sorry.”</p>
<p>Candlehad stayed ther thinking.</p>
<p>She had to leave soon to the meeting with Sonic. </p>
<p>But Snowanna told her that Rancis wanted to meet her. That he was alone and that he wanted to apologize. </p>
<p>So she came quickly before she had to leave. </p>
<p>Honestly she didn’t miss her friendship with Taffyta, but she missed Rancis. </p>
<p>The two bonded on dealing with the strawberry idiot. She had to thank Vanny that she realized that she was only being used, and was glad to have Rancis, her true friend those days, back.</p>
<p>“All right. I’ll forgive you, with one condition.”</p>
<p>“What is it ?”</p>
<p>“You apologize to Vanny once she gets better.”</p>
<p>“Done. I was going to do that any way, I want to meet the real her.”</p>
<p>“Great !”</p>
<p>She hugged him.</p>
<p>“Welcome back, I missed you.”</p>
<p>“I missed you too. And for what is worth it, I am happy you truly found love Candles, unlike me.”</p>
<p>“You’ll find someone Rancis, I know that.”</p>
<p>She let go of him, she had to go.</p>
<p>“Snowy here will take you to where we hang out now. I have an important apoiment and need to leave Sugar Rush, so you and Jubi need to get introduced to what we do without me.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine. Go help your girl.”</p>
<p>“Bye Rancis.”</p>
<p>“Bye Candles.”</p>
<p>As she left. Snowanna grabed him.</p>
<p>“All right pretty boy, we need to go meet the others. Trust me your going to have fun.”</p>
<p>He blushed at that. Pretty boy...</p>
<p>As they left Rancis kept thinking.</p>
<p>Was Snowanna always this cute.</p>
<p>Well if he does try. He can be sure it’s not going to be like last time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Meeting a Hero/ When I Realized I was Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanellope, Ralph, and Candlehead go meet Sonic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanellope got of the train from Sugar Rush. Her girlfriend grabbing her hand.</p>
<p>“Hey you two.” Ralph greeted.</p>
<p>“Hello Ralph.” Candlehead greeted politely.</p>
<p>“Hey Stink Brain.”</p>
<p>“So, are we ready ?”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know where we are going.”</p>
<p>“You will see kid, let’s go.”</p>
<p>So they made their way threw the station, when she saw where they where going.</p>
<p>Sonic the Hedgehog.</p>
<p>“Wait, why are we going there ?”</p>
<p>“Because Felix told Sonic of your accident. He got very worried and wanted to see if you were fine. I know you like him, so I arranged a little visit.”</p>
<p>“Little visit ?”</p>
<p>“He actually cleared his whole day to be with you babe !”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Everyone knows Sonic is involved in many activities in the arcade.</p>
<p>Ralph and him became friends when they met in Zangief’s book club.</p>
<p>It was weird to see a hero in a club that consisted mostly on villains, but Sonic didn’t care, he was willing to be friends with anyone.</p>
<p>It was there were Ralph told Sonic about Vanellope’s story, the Hedgehog was angered by, what Turbo did to him.</p>
<p>“I avoid Sugar Rush for a reason, it’s good to see that that has changed.”</p>
<p>So Sonic went to see Vanellope race, and Ralph introduced her to him.</p>
<p>Sonic searched for him when he was leaving his game to go to Sugar Rush. He told him that Felix told him of the crash, and that he will help him get Vanellope back. They had to meet him on his game so that they could get moving.</p>
<p>They sat on the train and made their way.</p>
<p>“You two nervous ?”</p>
<p>“Of course I am, he is my childhood idol, and my second hero after you.”</p>
<p>“You’re nervous, you already met him, I haven’t.”</p>
<p>“Well Sonic is extremely kind, he won’t judge.”</p>
<p>They got in Green Hill Zone soon enough.</p>
<p>“Be glad that the train always comes to this level, you don’t want to be in the others.”</p>
<p>“Ralph’s right, poor Mario almost fell into the lava before we made the trai always get here.”</p>
<p>Sonic came to greet them.</p>
<p>“Ralph, good to see you, did you already finish the book for next week.”</p>
<p>“Still trying to digest the ending, it was so sad, why did she have to die, whyyyyyy!”</p>
<p>“I get you buddy, that was hard to get threw. And candy girl, good to see you again, heard of the crash, glad that you are ok.”</p>
<p>“Hehe, thanks Sonic.”</p>
<p>“And who is your friend over here?”</p>
<p>“Candlehead sir, nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“There is no need for you to be polite, Sonic is fine.”</p>
<p>“She is her girlfriend actually.” Ralph added.</p>
<p>“Oh, love, good for you candy. So Felix told me the crash wasn’t something normal, that an item didn’t cause it, but it was still intentional ?”</p>
<p>“Yes, she got rammed.”</p>
<p>“Wait, I thought you guys banned ramming like most racing games.”</p>
<p>“We did, somebody broke the rule to get her.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s tough.”</p>
<p>He saw the down face of Vanellope.</p>
<p>“Did the character was controlled by a player ?”</p>
<p>“No, she did it on her own free will.”</p>
<p>“What ?, oh sorry candy, there is always a character like that in all games.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, there are.” Ralph remembers how Gene still treats him. Luckily Felix and the nicelanders defend him now.</p>
<p>“There are some animals here that refuse to give players their score when either Tails and Knuckles free them. Some characters can’t understamd that our objective, it’s to give someone a good time. Wherever we have to win or loose, that’s our job as game characters.”</p>
<p>Candlehead thought about what he said.</p>
<p>“Wow, I never thought about it that way.”</p>
<p>“Yeah kid, it’s sad that some people can’t get that. But we aren’t here to be sad, we’re here to get V back to her racing spirit, and I have an idea.”</p>
<p>“Really, What ?” </p>
<p>A friendly race, to make her remember why she loves it.</p>
<p>“Against who ?”</p>
<p>Sonic smiled.</p>
<p>“Me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taffyta was grubelimg on the track, day 4 of no racing, she hates it.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here Muttonfudge ?”</p>
<p>Snoawanna appeared.</p>
<p>“Non of your buissness Rainbowdue.”</p>
<p>“Why, I am in charge of keeping this track safe. I own it to Vanny to do her job well.”</p>
<p>“Why do you care so much for her.”</p>
<p>“She is my friend.”</p>
<p>“So was I.”</p>
<p>“No, I thought you were, Vanny made me realize that you only saw me as a minion.”</p>
<p>Taffyta stayed silent.</p>
<p>“Do you remember that after Ralph left, she fled to the castle. She was traumatized, you called it that she was just mand if our teasing, but when I saw her running, I realized the truth. We were bullies to her, abusers, seeing her run away, scared from us. Made me think of everything we did, how we followed you as puppies. I decided that day that I was going to stop that. I spoke to her first, I apologized sincerely, forgetting she was the leader, or her angry big friend. I saw her as a normal person that I wronged and I needed to apologize. I started hanging out with her, she was so fun to be with, she asked for my opinions, something you never did. Swizzle and Minty came to me, asked me how I got her to talk to me when she ignored every single one of you. They apologized as well, and they started hating out with her too. Candlehead was the last one to noticed it. But she was so attached to you that she couldn’t aproch her. She still believed your lies about her over reacting for our bullying. Candlehead asked me why I was with her. I told her to think of her perspective, the more she thought about it, Candlehead grew more emotional. She snapped that day, she followed you the most, and thought herself a monster. She went to apologize. Vanny hesitated on forgiving her because how close she was with you. But Ralph told her to try it, and look how that ended up being. They became a couple, and Candles is now desperate to save her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you telling me this ...”</p>
<p>“For you to think about it, you abused someone and call her a exaggeration, I started hating you for that. Swizzle and Minty did too, and Candles loathed you. We left to be with a true friend. Now Abi, Jubi and even Rancis realized it too. They haven’t have the chance to apologize, but they want to. They still surpoted you, Rancis loved you, but after all you did to her, you make this happen. It made them open their eyes.”</p>
<p>Taffyta was silent.</p>
<p>“Open your eyes Taffyta, you 3 need to do do it soon, or it might be to late.”</p>
<p>She made her way to leave.</p>
<p>“You should have left Rancis go long ago, he didn’t deserve to be used. I am hanging out more with him, and he is a great guy to be around. And you used him, while being in love with someone else. The problem Taffyta, you are not beating Candlehead for her, ever.”</p>
<p>Snowanna left Taffyta.</p>
<p>How did she know her secret, that she likes the racer that she almost kills.</p>
<p>The love that her ex best friend took. </p>
<p>“Don’t try anything stupid Muttonfudge, you made her crash, she is saving her.” Snowanna called as she walked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Regaining the spirit.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic and Vanellope race to regain her spirit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you want to cancel the Radom Roaster Race today ?” Snowanna asked.</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“And we use the same racers as today?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Except we have to have someone to give you their spot, as we need you to race tomorrow Candles.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Lucky for Candlehead, Swizzle stepped in.</p>
<p>“Take my spot Candles, if it helps Vanny, the I am willing to give it up.”</p>
<p>She smiled at Swizzle.</p>
<p>“Thanks Swizz.”</p>
<p>“So, now that that is set. What is the plan, why do you need the racetrack ?”</p>
<p>“We are having Vanny race someone to regain her spirit, there are no items, and this person is a good sport. She is having a peaceful but exciting race to regain her spirit.”</p>
<p>Minty thought about that.</p>
<p>“That's actually not a bad idea, who is she racing ? One of us ?”</p>
<p>“Nop, she is racing Sonic the Hedgehog.”</p>
<p>“WHAT ?!”</p>
<p>Swizzle started fanboying.</p>
<p>“The fastest character in the arcade is racing in our track ?, this alone is totally worthy of giving my spot !”</p>
<p>“He actually agreed to do that ?”</p>
<p>“Ralph is friends with him, they met on a book club, you should ask him where Minty, I know you love reading. Ralph told him what happened, the sevirity of the crash, how it was caused, and how Vanny’s spirit was broken in the crash and needs to be rebuild. He came up with the idea and freed his schedule so that it could happen.” </p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ralph and Sonic arrived soon after the arcade closed.</p>
<p>As Sonic checked the track layout. Ralph talked to Vanellope’s friends.</p>
<p>He trusted the rainbow girl,the blue haired boy and his green haired girlfriend. He still can’t remember their names though. That’s his fault, the kids are very nice with him. He just has very bad memory.</p>
<p>“Did you take away the items ?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Good, we need them off so that no accident can happen. If Sonic gets hit, we are in a world of trouble.”</p>
<p>“We double checked and are checking again.”</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not sure Candles?”</p>
<p>“Vanny, your going to be fine. Winning doesn’t matter, just that you have fun.”</p>
<p>“But what if I crash ?”</p>
<p>“There are no items and Sonic won’t touch you on the race.”</p>
<p>....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babe, I know you are scared, but I also know you want to return to the track. You need to regain your spirit. And racing against one of your heroes might help you, just go an have fun.”</p>
<p>Vanellope still hesitated.</p>
<p>Candlehad did her best way to get her to agree. The puppy eyes.</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>Vanellope can’t resist those eyes.</p>
<p>“Ok babe, I’ll try, but I don’t want Taffyta and her two followers here.”</p>
<p>“Deal !”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The benches were actually cleared, there was to be no fans on this race.</p>
<p>Only Ralph, Snowanna, Swizzle, Minty, Felix, Caulhon, Sour Bill, and Candlehead get to watch the race. As this where the people Vanellope trusted.</p>
<p>“All right kid, ready ?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think so.”</p>
<p>“Hey, forget about winning, let’s just have fun.”</p>
<p>Vanellope nodded with a smile. </p>
<p>3, 2, 1, GO.</p>
<p>Sonic speed up. Vanellope took a breath and pressed the acelator.</p>
<p>At first she drove a bit slowly.</p>
<p>But then she started feeling the wind on her face.  </p>
<p>She felt exited for the speed.</p>
<p>She started speeding up more and more.</p>
<p>Vanellope started laughing.</p>
<p>She forgot about flying in the air and crashing, she just thought about racing and winning.</p>
<p>“Ooo, you are eating dust Hedgehog.”</p>
<p>So Vanellope presses the gas even harder.</p>
<p>“Woohooo, I am back !”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone saw that and cheered.</p>
<p>“She’s back, way to go kid !”</p>
<p>“Good job babe, now catch him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic saw Vanellope catching up.</p>
<p>He wasn’t going on top, he didn’t care about winning, he wanted the kid to have fun.</p>
<p>And seeing her laugh made it clear she was having fun.</p>
<p>“So kid, having fun ?”</p>
<p>“You bet, and it will be funnier when I make you eat dust.”</p>
<p>“Well then candy, let’s do it to it.”</p>
<p>The two started racing, both toe to toe.</p>
<p>They raced threw the longest track.</p>
<p>Vanellope forgot all about crashing, she loved racing.</p>
<p>The two got close to the finish line. </p>
<p>She tried to pass him. But he was a bit to fast for her.</p>
<p>Sonic won, but she didn’t care.</p>
<p>She got out of her kart full of joy.</p>
<p>“Oh god, that was so fun !”</p>
<p>Candlehead got close to her girlfriend, but she grabbed her without warning and kissed her hard in the lips.</p>
<p>“Thank you babe, thank you, thank you !”</p>
<p>Candlehead just stood there, a dumb look on her face.</p>
<p>“Ralph ! Thank you stink brain !” She jumped and hugged Ralph.</p>
<p>“Kid, you are back, thank god.” Ralph hugged her while crying.</p>
<p>“Good race kid.”</p>
<p>“Yess, thank you Sonic, we have to do it again, I bet I can beat you.”</p>
<p>“Not sure on the beat me part, but yes, we will do it again.”</p>
<p>Everyone smiled, Vanellope was back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Prelude to a Return Race</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanellpe gets ready for a new race.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All right lets go racing !”</p>
<p>“You seem excited.”</p>
<p>“Love, that can’t even describe how I am feeling, I have being on a bed for 8 days, I need the exciment.”</p>
<p>“Hahahaha.....Vanny ?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know that if your are back. Taffyta is back as well.”</p>
<p>“Ahg, let Taffy race, I want her to.”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“If she thinks revenge is not on the menu, then she must get ready.”</p>
<p>“And that attitude, Ms.President, is why I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There she is, our glorious leader is back.” Swizzle cheered.</p>
<p>“Forget the leader part Swizz, our glorious friend is back.”</p>
<p>“That’s better Snowy, I’ll admit that.”</p>
<p>“Vanellope ! Welcome back !”</p>
<p>“Snowy, Swizz, and Minty, so good to see you 3.”</p>
<p>“That is our line Vanny, do you have any idea how we missed you.”</p>
<p>“Really, I swore you didn’t miss me winning.”</p>
<p>“I did had some victories, but knowing my friend was hurt kept me from enjoying it. I rather have a fun time racing with my friend than winning with her being hurt.”</p>
<p>“Besides seeing Candles so distraught was just heartbreaking.”</p>
<p>“Hey !”</p>
<p>“Candles, you had the puppy eyes stucked in your face while we raced.”</p>
<p>“I did ?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Oh”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kid!”</p>
<p>“Ralph my man !”</p>
<p>Ralph came to see her race again. He wasn’t gonna miss this.</p>
<p>“Ready to race ?”</p>
<p>“Ready to win”</p>
<p>Ralph laughed. That was his Vanellope.</p>
<p>“Candy girl !”</p>
<p>A blue blur appeared out of knowhere.</p>
<p>“Sonic ?”</p>
<p>“Came to see how you do on your return race.”</p>
<p>Her idol was seeing her race. </p>
<p>“Well prepared to be amazed.”</p>
<p>“By all means amaze me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well well, isn’t it the president.”</p>
<p>Vanellope sighted.</p>
<p>“Hello Taffyta.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t still mad at me for the crash right ?”</p>
<p>“Nah, that is in the past. And I look forward for the future. Hey speaking of the future, heard Rancis dumped you. Did you know he is going after Snowanna now. A much better choice for him.”</p>
<p>Taffyta growl.</p>
<p>“Now listen her Vanellope....”</p>
<p>“No, you listen.”</p>
<p>They were both standing face to face.</p>
<p>“You can get me to crash, you can get me in a hospital bed, you can insult me, you can do anything. But I will always come back from it. Maybe I am not the best racer, but I know I a, a better person. I congratulate the others when they win, I treat my friends as equals, I value my girlfriend way more than you ever did to your boyfriend. I may not be the winner, but I am better.”</p>
<p>Taffyta stayed silent after that.</p>
<p>“What Taffy, to afraid to talk.”</p>
<p>“I’ll show you better, wait for the track.”</p>
<p>“Wow Taffyta, way to go on impressing the one you like, sweet talking.”  Snowanna yelled.</p>
<p>Taffyta stood still, eyes fully open.</p>
<p>Rancis had a sad look on his face.</p>
<p>Candlehead was pissed on hearing that.</p>
<p>“Wait, you like me ? And you still think you have a chance, after what you did ?, talk about delusions.”</p>
<p>“I am gonna rip you apart Taffyta!”</p>
<p>“Relax Candles, you are a billion times better than her.”</p>
<p>She kissed her girlfriend in front of Taffyta. The strawberry girl gripped her fists.</p>
<p>“I am never leaving you Candles, specially for her, I adore you Candlehead.”</p>
<p>“I adore you too Vanellope.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Taffyta watched the two love birds. Jealousy over came her</p>
<p>She turned to Crumbelina and Gloyd.</p>
<p>“Change of plans. Leave Vanellope, target Candlehead.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Race</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The race that marks Vanellope’s return</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every racer was in position. Ready to began.</p>
<p>Since she spent all that time gone, Vanellope was starting on the last row. </p>
<p>And to make it worst, Taffyta was at her side.</p>
<p>“Ready to loose Taffy.”</p>
<p>“You are loosing more President.”</p>
<p>Well that insult was weird.</p>
<p>She didn’t have time to think about it.</p>
<p>3, 2, 1, GO!</p>
<p>The race began, and she had to win.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hum ?”</p>
<p>“What is it Sonic ?”</p>
<p>“That strawberry girl, she said you are gonna loose more.”</p>
<p>Ralph got worried at that.</p>
<p>“Do you think she is planning something ?”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“Does she want Vanellpe to crash again ?”</p>
<p>“From the ways she is saying it, she is not targeting Vanellope, at least not fisically.”</p>
<p> “What do you mean ?”</p>
<p>“I think she is targeting her emotions. And there is only one way she can do that.”</p>
<p>He pointed at Candlehead.</p>
<p>“Oh god.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanellope was slowly passing everyone.</p>
<p>She was 6th place now.</p>
<p>Taffyta right on her heels. </p>
<p>Candlehad was first, Rancis Second, Snowanna third, Jubeleena fourth and Crumbelina 6th.</p>
<p>“Hey President.”</p>
<p>She heard Taffyta scream.</p>
<p>“Enjoy pumpkin pie !.”</p>
<p>She moved to shoe Gloyd with an pie thrower.</p>
<p>“I want my vanilla pie now.”</p>
<p>He stared shooting her.</p>
<p>Taffyta used the distraction to pass her.</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Come on Vanny, let me get a decent....”</p>
<p>Gloyd was sent flying.</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“Bullseye.” Swizzle Yelled.</p>
<p>“Go Vanny, Taffyta must be planing something.” Minty screamed.</p>
<p>She pressed the gas, she had to hurry.</p>
<p>Taffyta passed Jubeleena and Crumbelina let her pass.</p>
<p>“My turn for fun.”</p>
<p>Crumbelina passed threw a item box, she got cannon ball.</p>
<p>“This is for betraying us Jubi.”</p>
<p>She shot her cannonball to Jubeleena, she was sent of the track.</p>
<p>“Hahahahaha.”</p>
<p>“Hey Crumbs, Don’t laugh yet.”</p>
<p>Crumbilena looked back, only to see the cannon ball head straight to her.</p>
<p>“NOOOOOO.”</p>
<p>She tried to dodge, but failed.</p>
<p>She was sent flying of the track, following Jubeleena on her fall.</p>
<p>“FUCK YOU VANELLOPE !”</p>
<p>“Only Candlehead gets to do that.”</p>
<p>She went faster. Two down, one to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She took out two of them !” Ralph yelled.</p>
<p>“She still has to take down the boss.” Sonic told him.</p>
<p>Ralph looked at the screen. Taffyta just passed Rancis, Snowana was trying to hold her, but she could be passed at any moment. Leaving Taffyta her obvious target.</p>
<p>“Come on Vanellope, she is planning something, take her down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Snowanna, let me pass.”</p>
<p>“Hell no. I see what you are planing to do, are you trying to get banned for life ?”</p>
<p>“I am doing what needs to be done. That Candle butt has stayed in a position of power for enough. She is just as ditz.</p>
<p>“And you are a maniac.”</p>
<p>“SHUT UP.”</p>
<p>Taffyta passed her before she could stop her.</p>
<p>“Shit.”</p>
<p>“Snowy !”</p>
<p>Vanellope was just behind her.</p>
<p>“Pass me, I’ll give you a boost.”</p>
<p>“Ok ?”</p>
<p>“Taffyta is targeting Candlehead, as seeing as there are no item boxes. You can guess what she wants to do.”</p>
<p>“SHIT.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Candlehead was racing when she saw the pink kart.</p>
<p>“Oh great.”</p>
<p>“Hello Candles.”</p>
<p>“What do you want ?”</p>
<p>“You know, I realized I did a mistake, ramming Vanellope, What the hell was I thinking ?”</p>
<p>“What are you getting at .”</p>
<p>“I clearly rammed the wrong person.”</p>
<p>Taffyta then rambed Candlehead on the wall.</p>
<p>“What the hell ?”</p>
<p>“Imagine poor Vanellope when se sees you crushed, well she can’t see you crash. Since Gloyd and Crumbelina are distracting her.”</p>
<p>“If you love her, why make her hate you ?”</p>
<p>“Oh she won’t hate me. I will make sure this looks like an accident, and when it’s you in the hospital bed, I will show her that I changed, I will sweep her of her feet, and she will be mine.”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t belong to anyone. I love her, not own her.”</p>
<p>“And I will break your heart my ex best friend, after I break your body of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanellpe heard everything.</p>
<p>“Oh you’re going down Taffyta.”</p>
<p>She was scared of getting close to Taffyta, memories of her crash were overtaking  her.</p>
<p>But seeing her girlfriend about to meet her same fate, from the same person that did it to her. Not happening.</p>
<p>So she stepped on the gas, and pushed Candlehead out of the way.</p>
<p>The surprise made Taffyta loose control, before she could hit her. She braked.</p>
<p>Taffyta went straight in the cliff, loosing the race, and her respect.</p>
<p>“AHHHHH” Taffyta screamed as she fell.</p>
<p>She ignored her, and went to her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Thanks Vanny.”</p>
<p>“Her plan was dump, you don’t have the code problem I do, you would respan. And even if you didn’t, I would kill her in another game, and never leave your side.”</p>
<p>“Ahh, I love you to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both saw the finish line.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, win this.”</p>
<p>“You sure ?”</p>
<p>“Positive.”</p>
<p>So Vanellope passed Candlehad, and won the race.</p>
<p>She defeated her fear truly this time.</p>
<p>It was the best feeling in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Everything Ends Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thea aftermath of the race.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanellope didn’t like many things of being a leader. Trials where one of them.</p>
<p>90% of them where things that could be solved or avoided easily.</p>
<p>This trial however, was one that she really wanted to be in.</p>
<p>“Well well well. Ms. Muttonfudge, back on the stand once again ? You were here only a week ago. And here you are again. First race, back to ramming. And you brought your friends here !”</p>
<p>Taffyta just looked down, Gloyd and Crumbelina where terrified.</p>
<p>“No insults, no demands ?”</p>
<p>They stayed quiet.</p>
<p>“So the evidence is pretty clear, you Taffyta rammed Candlehead, luckily this one didn’t end in a crash, and Gloyd and Crumbelina clearly knew what your plan was and helped you executed.”</p>
<p>Once again, they were quiet.</p>
<p>“Do you plead guilty ?”</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly they said no.</p>
<p>“Well the evidence I saw pretty clear, you 3 are guilty. The consequence, 4 months of no racing for you 3, I’ll confiscate your karts for that time, and if you try to break another law, you will spend time on the dungeon and I’ll make the time of no racing longer.”</p>
<p>They looked at her shocked.</p>
<p>“Wait please, we’re sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t Do this, will change.”</p>
<p>“Vanellope please, you hated when we didn’t allow us to race, you know the feeling.”</p>
<p>“You forbabe me from racing because who I am, granted you were tricked, but everyone apologized except you 3. And you should have thought about the consequences before you tried to make my girlfriend crash. Take them away !”</p>
<p>Taffyta shedd a tear when she realized she was never wining Vanellpe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“4 months only, really Kid ?”</p>
<p>“I could punish Gloyd and Crumbilena more, they are the most hated racers. But Taffyta does have her fans, so I think that time is the best.”</p>
<p>“You are the president.”</p>
<p>Ralph was just releafed that this thing was finally over.</p>
<p>“Hey do you know where Sonic is ? I want to thank him for his help.”</p>
<p>“He said he is organizing an event, something you’ll like.”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“A race between the fastest characters on the arcade, no matter if they are runners or race in cars or bikes, if you are fast, you are in.”</p>
<p>“THAT SOUNDS AMAZING!”</p>
<p>“He told me in the book club that you should consider yourself invited, so should Candlehead. And I think he wants to invite Snowanna and the blond boy, he liked how they raced.”</p>
<p>“Hey you learned Snowy’s name!”</p>
<p>“Finally.”</p>
<p>The two sat in silence.</p>
<p>“Hey stink brain.”</p>
<p>“Yes kid.”</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanellope and Candlehead where on a date.</p>
<p>“Thank you, for saving me.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I’ll do anything for you.”</p>
<p>“Hehehe.”</p>
<p>“I should thank you, you saved me actually.”</p>
<p>“Well I wasn’t gonna let you be in a bed forever. You fought for this for 15 years, you deserve to race.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Candles.”</p>
<p>The two enjoyed the silence for a bit.</p>
<p>“So, Snowy and Rancis got together ?”</p>
<p>“Yep, she is much better for him, unlike Taffyta she won’t see him like a trophy.”</p>
<p>“I am glad you two could be friends again.”</p>
<p>“I missed him, we were good friends, even with Taffyta ordering us <br/>Ike puppies. It’s good to be friends in this new enviroment.”</p>
<p>“I did appreciate his apology, and Jubi’s. I won’t lie, it will take me some time to fully trust them, but I’ll get there.”</p>
<p>“There is no rush love.”</p>
<p>“We are racers, there is always on a rush.”</p>
<p>“Not in the personal life.”</p>
<p>“Hehehehe.”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“You’re right you know. I don’t want our personal life’s to go fast. I want to enjoy every moment with you.”</p>
<p>“Oh I love you Vanny.”</p>
<p>“I love you too Candles.”</p>
<p>As the two kissed. The deal was sealed.</p>
<p>They continued to race, and get threw every problem life threw them, together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for everyone that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>